Abandoned - Sad Story of a Betrayed Pokemon
by Catartist Desu
Summary: This is the backstory of a villain that will be in a future fanfiction. This Pokémon becomes from proud, to betrayed and hurt, to evil. (Also, if you're wondering who Emi is, she is a character that got trapped in a collapsing cave)


Thanks for tuning in to my Pokemon fanfictions! I love you all! Or if you just managed to click this because it was the first thing you saw, well, good for you! This is the back story, the untold story, of Purrn, the villain you have grown to hate throughout the fanfiction of "The Ruinous Chamber". Purrn himself narrates this story of a tragedy, the tragedy that made him lose his sanity...

Here you are, with your burning hatred for me. You cheered when I was crushed. You cried for dear Emi. Well, I was never always the "fool" you have known, taking the justice I deserve.

It all started when my Poke Ball (my former one today) was in a briefcase. An old man took me and my rivals' (Popplio and Rowlet, were they no surprise on bragging)Poke Balls out of the briefcase, and tossed them all at once to send us out for the next Trainer to choose. My rivals laughed and hissed at me, saying that I should not be chosen, just because their final evolutions were 'better designed'. I was not aware of what I would evolve into, because I wasn't always paying attention to what I was taught. I nervously looked up at the Trainer. It seemed he would not choose me. He would choose Rowlet, or Popplio maybe. But then, I heard those four fateful words. "Litten, I choose you!" Oops, I forgot to tell you what my name was formerly. It was Litten. Pretty much all of one species was called by the same name. However, my Trainer called me 'Purrn'. I do not exactly know why, maybe he wanted to mark that I was his friend. I do not know why, but I liked the name. I ran up to my Trainer, and he picked me up and held me high. I was so proud of myself. I was determined. I loved my new Trainer. Then, my Trainer battled with me against Rowlet. I won, and I was so happy. I was not useless after all! My Trainer then later caught other Pokemon, like Yungoos (whom he called Gummy), Pikipek (whom he called Woody), and Rockruff (whom he called Skipper). I befriended most of them, however I was stubborn and determined, so it caused the more calm Pokemon to find me as a nuisance. Despite all the other Pokemon he caught, I was still his number one partner. I was so happy, so proud, and I thought nothing could go wrong. I was a naive fool back then.

Later on, I evolved. I evolved into a bright, strong Torracat. I was so proud of my evolution. I was bigger. I was fiercer. I was more mature. I was wiser. I was faster. I was stronger. I felt like a whole new Pokemon. (Maybe literally). Shortly after, most of my friends evolved into stronger forms as well. We began bragging to each other. However, I took it to the point where I was actually HURTING them. They slowly began to hate me. They complained to their Trainer, and I had to train seperately. Then I was deposited into a PC box, as my Trainer started to fully evolve his Pokemon. I felt lonely. Last I came, and I was happy to be reunited. He hugged me affectionately. He battled with me numerous times to extend my EXP against wild Pokemon and Pokemon other Trainers had sent out so he could evolve me. Those were the last battles when my Trainer actually enjoyed me.

After a good battle against a Cosmog, my body started to change form. I was excited when I realized I was evolving. I evolved into a determined Incineroar. I expected my Trainer to be proud of me. But he had this weirded out expression on his face when he saw me as a stronger Pokemon. Almost as if he didn't want me anymore.

After, he started to not battle with me as much anymore. He used other Pokemon. There was this one time, he caught someone unbelievable. It was a crescent-shaped bat Pokemon, by the name of Lunala. He called them Mund. After that, he sent me out and put my Poke Ball at his feet. I was confused. "Listen, Purrn," The Trainer said. I remember those bitter, hurtful words clearly. "I knew I should have picked Rowlet or Popplio. I liked you when you were a cute Litten, and a proud Torracat. I wanted you to evolve into a Pokemon that walks on four legs. I never wanted a hideous two-leg walker Pokemon like you!" He spat on the ground. I watched in horror as he smashed my precious Poke Ball into pieces with his foot. He sent out Mund to chase me into the forest, so I would never come back. I was heart-broken. I was betrayed, for the sake of style. I tried my hardest to build hate for my Trainer after that. No matter how hard my hatred burned for him, he was my Trainer. He was the one that helped me get as far as I am as a strong Incineroar today. I cried endlessly into the dark. I tried making friends with the wild Pokemon, but they attacked me. After realizing I had zero chance of anyone liking me, or thinking I wasn't some useless Pokemon with a _stupid_ Trainer, I turned. If they can't play fair, well, I won't play fair either. I attacked all of the native Pokemon. I never got tired. The satisfaction of hurting those useless and idiotic creatures was so reliving. If my Trainer saw me doing this, he would probably be proud that I had this much power.

Note: I know this back story is released before the actual fanfiction, but this kept bugging me. If you didn't want spoilers and read it anyways, well, too bad.


End file.
